


“When I’m with you, I’m home.”

by evakuality



Series: tumblr dialogue prompts [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: Isak glances at the time on his phone and sighs.  It’s only been a couple of hours since Even left to go to work.  That means at least six, and most probably more, until Even comes back.  That’s just plain rude, if you ask Isak.  He’s bored and annoyed and just wants to see his boyfriend and he doesn’t think that’s too much to ask.  Grumbling to himself about the unfairness of the universe, Isak flips open his laptop and idly searches for something to watch.  None of his usual shows appeal.  So he growls and pushes the laptop to one side and throws himself backwards on the bed.





	“When I’m with you, I’m home.”

It’s hard being alone, even when you’re used to it.  Or have been used to it anyway. Now that Even’s just usually there, Isak’s finding it difficult when he isn’t around to show something stupid, or insult or laugh with, or kiss.  In fact, the mere fact of Even not being at home makes Isak restless, bouncing from one random task to another with no method or purpose.

Isak glances at the time on his phone and sighs.  It’s only been a couple of hours since Even left to go to work.  That means at least six, and most probably more, until Even comes back.  That’s just plain rude, if you ask Isak. He’s bored and annoyed and just wants to see his boyfriend and he doesn’t think that’s too much to ask.  Grumbling to himself about the unfairness of the universe, Isak flips open his laptop and idly searches for something to watch. None of his usual shows appeal.  So he growls and pushes the laptop to one side and throws himself backwards on the bed.

This is going to take desperate measures; he’s going to have to go where Even is.

In a sudden burst of energy, Isak bundles himself into his best jacket (even now he thinks it’s just nice to dress up a little, try to impress Even), then he grins as he shoves his laptop and books into his backpack in case he has a desire over the next few hours to actually do some study.  Then he rushes himself out the door. With a solid plan, there’s no reason to stay mired in motionless apathy and Isak is barely even surprised at how fast he moves now he knows he can do something about his boredom. The lethargy of earlier is gone and isak is humming to himself as he makes his way to Even’s workplace.  Some might call him whipped, and if he was being entirely honest, they’re probably right. But Isak doesn’t care. He’s happy with Even, so sue him.

The door jangles as Isak pushes it open, the tinkle of the bell loud and cheerful even against the bustle of the cafe.  Isak’s dream of surprising Even, of drinking in the sight of him as he works and charms his customers before isak announces his presence, flies out the window.  Even’s eyes are already on him before he’s taken even one step into the place. The blue in them sparkles and Even’s face lights up in a knowing smirk before he looks back down at the order he’s currently ringing up.

As much as Isak would like to soak up the sight, now that he’s been seen he knows he has to join the line and act like a real proper customer.  The man being served finally moves away and Isak is finally face to face with Even. 

“Halla,” Even says, eyes crinkling with apparent delight.

“Hei,” Isak says, trying to contain the asshole blush that stains his cheeks at the wink Even gives.  The one that says he knows exactly why Isak is here and is infinitely amused by it.

“You … uh, you want a drink, huh?” Even asks, his smug grin widening.

“Mmmmm,” Isak agrees, pretending he’s immersed in thought about what he wants.  It’s a lie, of course, and Even knows it. Isak has his favorite and never wavers.  “I was a bit … thirsty.”

Even’s laugh booms out and Isak can feel the heat of the flush that floods his cheeks as he realizes exactly what he just said.  “Yeah, it’s totally worth the long trip just to get shitty coffee when you get here. Particularly when we have coffee-making facilities at home.”

“Asshole,” Isak says, trying to keep up his scowl, but knowing that a soppy smile is sitting behind it and that Even can definitely see it.  “I wanted some home comforts.”

“This isn’t home, baby,” Even says softly and with a fondness in his voice that never fails to make Isak melt.  ”You’d have more home comforts there. Not to mention no long journey.”

“I wouldn’t have you though,” Isak says, “and that’s the problem.  When I’m with you, I’m home.” It’s potentially the sappiest thing Isak has ever said and he’s saying it here in this very open, very public place.  Even’s smile softens but his tone remains teasing.

“Okay, baby.  You go sit down and I’ll bring you a little piece of home.”

Giving Even the finger, Isak makes his way over to a far corner, private enough that he hopes Even will come and sit down with him a few times.  And even if he can’t, Isak has positioned himself so he gets a very nice view. Even’s profile, lit up by one overhead lightbulb and his devastating smile on beautiful display.  Smiling, feeling much less restless and irritable than he had at home, Isak dragged out his laptop and earbuds. A few minutes later he’s startled as a cup lands on the table in front of him, steaming.  He looks up and grins. Even winks as he turns away to head back to the counter.

When Isak looks down, he sees a folded piece of paper sticking out from under the cup.  Sliding it out, Isak rolls his eyes when he sees the contents. There’s a message that reads, “a mini me to give some home comfort,” and under that there’s a drawing of Even wearing just one of the cafe’s aprons and holding a tiny cup of steaming coffee.


End file.
